The Rise
'' "When The Lord of Destruction took over blashco, the members were divided into two groups: those who were corrupted by his BJ powers, and those who revolted and escaped. We knew you were coming to stop Dr. McZeekpants." ''- Kasamoto The Rise & Fall of Dr. McZeekpants (entitled Blashco III: The Rise & Fall of Dr. McZeekpants) is a screenplay written by Asher Refailov that was meant to be the final blashco epic, conceived more than two years prior to Welcome To Eternity. It is over 30 pages in length and stars all the official crew including Ryan Pelton as Roger Federer. The film was to be an indulgent reference movie that pulled many characters and concepts from other films and scenes, while also adding a somewhat coherent plot about spies and infiltration, fitting in the hollywood satire style of much of blashco's humor. A teaser trailer was completed though no new footage was shot. This is as far as the production got. Characters Almost all the characters in the story are ripped from the 1.0 films and lore. The following is the main character list in order of appearance: Muskellunge McBundy - One of the most obscure and recurring character, Muskellunge McBundy, was to be the main protagonist and be portrayed by Mikey Forrest. Captain Ajubu - One of the few new character, though he is based on an inside joke. Haydn Winston was to play him. The Welsh Man-Beasty - Taken from the season three film of the same title. Also played by Haydn Winston. The Jewbrew - One of Asher's only roles, he gets killed off relatively quickly. The Ju Ju Tribe - These characters occupy an early scene that is basically ripped directly from Lost 2. The Boss - Jordan Doig's character from the Kasamoto series makes an appearance, as he has filled the room once more with toxic gas. Kasamoto - Also from the series is the titular character portrayed by Sean Forrest. He aides McBundy on his travels. Jimmy Ford - Played by Alex Warren and the star of the season four trailer for Jimmy Ford: How I Sped To The Top Of NASCAR. Scott Forrest - The father of the Forrest brothers was going to have a cameo very similar to the one in Blashco Resurrection. Oubb Joubb Mahoney - This strange character that is likely based on Captain Nooblamitus from Nooblarticus 6000, was to be played by Matt Tanner in a scene that had the official blashco theme in it, which Matt Tanner had composed. Rozencrantz and Gulidenstern - The personas given to these characters in The Comedy of Hamlet would be personified by Haydn Winston and Ben Gilsdorf. Tree Man - This obscure season one trailer is referenced by this character's inclusion for about two minutes of screentime. The Buttslut - A huge running inside joke was applied directly to a character, though she acts rather normal for what her name expresses. Officer Malone - Of course this classic character from many blashco films including Open House and The CM 2 made an appearance, also played by Haydn Winston. The CM crew - Most of the crew, including Salim Khoury, was to play the annoying and overly confident CM crew. Father Forrest - Ripped directly from Lords & Tyrants, which was ripped direct from Lord of the Rings, this Gandalf clone would be portrayed by Sean Forrest, but there was a little twist about who he truly was. Officer Randy - He appears at the end as Officer Malone's back up. There is a fight scene out the windows of two cars driving side by side. Sara Uslin - This character appears near the end and delivers a package to Muskellunge that is actually a bomb, just before it kills everyone, Sara and Officer Randy (who she addresses as Brett), kiss and die in each others arms. Roger Federer - After McBundy is killed Ajubu sees a commercial for Roger Federer and decides that he is the man to go in and finish the mission. They insist that if he saves the world he will be the greatest athlete in the world. He was written in specifically for Ryan Pelton, which is why many people insist that Ryan was an official crew member. Plot The plot begins with an anonymous voice recorded on tape foreshadowing the events of the film: "The plan was perfect in form. No flaws to be found. Every variable was neutralized. But then... he came. This demon originally had no advantage... The Lord would have destroyed him in a single blow. But he... he had a secret... none of us could handle. He ruined everything... the last ten years of planning reduced to a meaningless waste. Fuck tennis, man, you know?" This was a slight parody of the obscure indie film Primer, which opens very similarly. The story then officially begins, with two of the main characters, Captain Ajubu, played by Haydn Winston, and Muskellunge McBundy, by Mikey Forrest, in a back alley. The Welsh Man Beasty makes has a cameo in the background of this scene as Ajubu explains that McBundy must infiltrate blashco HQ beta and defeat The Lord of Destruction before he unveils his super-weapon squid-human hybrid Dr. McZeekpants. "Have you heard of blashco? They're the greatest threat to humanity Earth has ever known." ''- C. Ajubu Before he does this, McBundy must obatin a key to the beta HQ from the alpha HQ, AKA Asher's house, though he only has 48 hours before Dr. McZeekpants will be ready for activation. On his way we are introduced to The Jewbrew (Asher) as a henchman reports sightings of McBundy approaching via the forest. "''AH HAHAHA! Yes... YES! Perfect. Send out the Ju Jus" '- '''The Jewbrew The next scene would be very similar to the tribe attack scene in Lost 2, and would likely take place in the exact same enviromnet. As in many instances in this screenplay, Asher vaguely describes the scene and expresses that he expects it to be improvised. General notes, like "Through out this scene, the tribe is doing their whole 'ju ju mitsubishi' thing" are all that are given. McBundy is now in the Jewbrew's room, held captive by the Ju Ju Tribe. In a monologue of sorts, The Jewbrew explains his intentions: ''"With this super being, this squid-human hybrid, the world will finally belong to blashco." '' McBundy is thrown into the downstairs bedroom of blashco HQ acting as a prison. There, he is confronted by The Boss (Jordan Doig), who has ''"filled this room with toxic gas," and shortly thereafter disappears. Before he succumbs to the toxic gas, Kasamoto magically opens the window and saves him. He explains that he is one of the rebels who were opposed to The Lord of Destruction's BJ powers and revolted; the want to help McBundy return blashco from the grips of Jerry. McBundy and Kasamoto go and kill The Jewbrew, triggering a slow-mo death sequence with Imogen Heap a la The CM 2. Outside, Kasamoto and Muskellunge are ambushed but rescued by Jimmy Ford (Alex Warren). Aside as they speed off, Axel Flat (Matt Tanner) seems to have "jammed his gears." Jimmy and the others careen out of control and crash. They leave the wreckage and enter a fenced backyard, of which the location was not specified, that is dubbed Zeek Town. The following improvised sequence would be very similar to the dadaist films of 1.0, such as the Nooblarticus Saga and A Sloppy Gelato Fest; very haphazard and hectic. The scene was to be set to a song composed in Soundtrack by Matt Tanner, and was to also star him as the Zeek King AKA Oubb Joubb Mahoney. He expresses to the others the location of The Buttslut. They leave, and at this point, the personas of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern from The Comedy of Hamlet (immensely stereotypical southern), confront McBundy, claiming that they have a deep and enriched history together, that they are "thick as thieves, they are." Rosencrantz prompts the next scene with the line from both Welcome to Eternity and it's source film Stereotypes, "remember that time ten years ago?" The next paragraph admits that it is just copying the scene, and then summarizes it. We jump back to Muskellunge remembering the story, but the two Shakespearean characters have disappeared. From behind, the Kasamoto and McBundy are attacked and knocked out by the idiots. They then say that they must "get them to that there rendezvous point real quick like." Over black, two mysterious characters are heard telling Rosencrantz and Guildenstern to drop the bodies and leave. It is revealed through dialog that these characters are The Welsh Man-Beasty (Haydn Winston) and Tree Man (Mikey Forrest), "Finally The Welsh Man Beasty, and I, Tree Man, will be recognized as more than lame unimportant characters!" They immediately are killed via anonymous blowdarts to the neck. The Buttslut emerges. Category:1.0